Viridian City Secrets
by ThePhoenixRising1
Summary: Viridian City's Pokemon Academy is one of the world's most prestigious boarding schools. But what happens when this school accepts a trainer whose double life involves a dark secret in it's new class. No more OC's accepted, sorry.
1. OC form

Hey everyone, this is my first OC story, so I may need a bit of help. I don't know if this is AU or all of those other abbreviations because i'm a total fanfiction noob O.o. At least I know to do this. You guys ready for it. Ok, here it goes. I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OR ANY OF IT'S ASPECTS. I put it in caps so people will see it XD. Will hopefully get this story started by summer break (June 10).

* * *

><p>Summary: Viridian City's Pokemon Academy is one of the world's most prestigious boarding schools, with some famous alumni. But what happens when this school accepts trainer whose double life involves secrets jobs and a dark secret in it's new class. OC's needed.<p>

* * *

><p>OC form (will accept 8-15 OC's, hopefully genders even out):<p>

Name:

Nickname or Nicknames (optional):

Age (This being high school, 14-18):

Appearance (Be as detailed as possible):

Hometown (Somewhere in the world of Pokemon):

Personality (Have fun with this, lengthy would be appreciated.):

Likes and Dislikes (Music must be included as this story will have many music moments in it):

Important Events (Events or aspects of life that helped shape personality/likes and dislikes/Pokemon captured. Be as specific as possible):

Family (Write deceased/divorced etc. if applies):

Romantic Interests (No characters in the anime/game/manga, as they will act as teachers in this story. Pedophilia is not ok O.o. This should be characteristics, unless there is a specific OC that he or she likes):

Friends (Same rules as romantic interests, but not romantically):

What will you be studying at school? (Trainer, Breeder etc.):

Team of Pokemon (4 moves, Brief personality):

Partner (1 or 2, I have two for special reasons you'll see on my OC form):

Clothing (What does your OC wear, include maybe a few outfits if you wish, however only one is necessary):

Winter Clothes (Self-explanatory)

Swim Wear (Self-explanatory):

Sleep Wear (Self-explanatory):

Accessories (Headphones, Necklaces, etc., write "Appearance" if it's in the appearance):

Hobbies (Instruments, Sports, etc.):

Formal Wear (Dances, Nice Dates etc.)

Coordinator Dresses/Suits (Trainers need to fill this out too, it can be the same as formal wear):

* * *

><p>My OC:<p>

Name: Christian May

Nickname(s): C-May (used by people who know him well)

Age: 15

Appearance: 6'4", not fat, but stronger than others, due to the fact he is very serious about basketball very intimidating presence, can have a very scary and dark glare, smooth black hair that ends just above the eyebrows, mid neck in the back, and at the end of the earlobes on the sides, red eyes due to a rare genetic condition, knife scar covering his back that says "Love no one, because no one loves you", scars from stitches, surgeries, belt whips cuts, and knife scars, slightly darker than caucasian.

Hometown/Region: Blackthorn City

Personality: He is very reserved, and is not one to start up conversation. However, if another person starts a conversation with him, he will sometimes talk with them, and actually has a lot to say. He doesn't say much, and is very blunt. However, he knows what to say to someone in need. He dislikes talking about his parents, and doesn't mind simply leaving a conversation if the topic of his parents or his past comes up. He is very entranced by music, specifically hard rock and metal, as an escape for himself, however likes metal ballads as well. He is also a very good guitar player, and secretly both a very good singer, in all genres. He also uses lifting as an escape, and has a black belt in Tai Kwan Do, as protection. Also a very serious battler, and very loyal to whatever friends and Pokemon he has. He has a quick temper, and can go into a "violent mode" in which he will become uncontrollably violent until the person is severely hurt or dead, or if strong feelings or sadness and/or love are displayed. Acts very crazy while drunk, and usually gets drunk before a performance in order to be more wild and entertaining to the crowd. He is happy and bubbly while high, laughing about almost anything and cracking random jokes. He is tough on his Pokemon, but shows that he cares for them, and is not abusive.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes hard rock, metal, talking about basketball, favorite food is sushi, dislikes opera, country, and most rap, dislikes soccer, and dislikes most vegetables, especially carrots. Hate people who are disloyal and hates people who cheat in romantic relationships, known for beating up cheaters whether he knows the person cheated on or not. Likes peace and quiet and will go out very late to train. Very light sleeper.

Important Events: Abused constantly by his father after his mother died when he was 5. The day before he was set to leave on his Pokemon journey, his father, with a knife, wrote the the phrase "Love no one, because no one loves you" on his back. He left the next morning, and found a Cyndaquil and caught it. He named it Malice, in "honor" of his father. He was trapped in the reverse world at age 14, and saved Giratina in a conflict between it and Dialga and Palkia, before catching it. Just before arriving at school, he got a job as a guitarist at a local bar hidden underground in an abandoned warehouse near the school, where he preforms, as well as got into some drugs and alcohol. At that same bar, there is a man known as Agent 0, who gave him a job as assassin.

Family: Father: James May (44), Mother: Stephanie May (Deceased, Cause will be a surprise)

Romantic Interests: Someone who is caring, loyal, trustworthy, and will accept him for who he is, and will overlook his past. Also, he is looking for someone to help him cope with his problems.

Friends: Someone who will start a conversation, but is not too bubbly, and as serious a battler as him. His best friend, who is on a journey still, Matthew, is also into the same music he is.

Occupation: Trainer

Team:

Malice (Typhlosion): Is very loyal and protective to Christian, and is usually very aggressive in battle, however calm outside of it.

Eruption, Overheat, Earth Power, Return

Calamity (Tyranitar): Very reckless and aggressive, both inside and outside of battle. This makes it stronger than most pokemon, but its can easily be tempted and blinded by rage.

Earthquake, Stone Edge, Dragon Dance, Giga Impact

Phantom (Spiritomb): Very calm and collected, prefers to be strategic and invisible during battle. A prankster outside of battle.

Faint Attack, Ominous Wind, Shadow Sneak, Protect

Bane (Huntail): Aggressive, yet is always seeking recognition from Christian. Is very loyal after Christian saved it from a group of Gorebyss just before he caught it.

Aqua Tail, Shell Smash, Crunch, Ice Fang

Fury (Shiny Giratina): His most powerful Pokemon, has a spiritual connection with Christian, that increases his power and changes it's form as Christian's emotions become stronger, but mostly strengthened by his anger. When this form change occurs, Christian is covered with a dark black aura, and black tattoos that look like flames cover his body (if you watch Naruto, kind of like Sasuke's curse mark). Changes moves with form.

Regular Form: Shadow Claw, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Claw

Origin Form: Shadow Force, Aura Sphere (Now colored black), Draco Meteor, Hyper Beam

Vengeance (Electivire): Very tough, never backs down against anything, and fights hard even when pushed to the brink. Hates losing and becomes very upset when doing so.

Thunderpunch, Brick Break, Earthquake, Fire Punch

Partner: Typhlosion or Giratina: Both can be considered a partner, Typhlosion, because of the fact that it was his first Pokemon, Giratina because of the deep spiritual connection.

Clothing: Black Shirt, with either Ride the Lightning, Peace Sells...but Who's Buying, or Master of Puppets album cover, Black boot cut, ripped jeans and Red and Black Reezigs.

Winter Clothing: Same as normal, but with Black, jean jacket on top

Swim Wear: Black swimming trunks with white, lightning pattern going down, and loose black plain rash guard (to hide scars).

Sleep Wear: Any shirt, and black PJ pants.

Accessories: Necklace with stone in it (Gresious Orb), Black and red Beats headphones, and iPod.

Hobbies: Basketball, Guitar, Lifting, Martial Arts, Taking quiet walks

Formal wear: Simple black blazer with two buttons on each cuff and a white dress shirt underneath, and a plain, black tie with black dress pants.

Coordinator Dresses/Suits: Same as formal wear


	2. OC COUPLE UPDATE: PLEASE READ

To everyone, thanks for stopping by this story and giving your time to review. I'm posting this for 2 reasons. One, to get a bit more publicity and two, to tell you what I am going to do for the romantic pairings in this story. I am going to need you to PM me, in order of preference, a list of people that you would like your OC to be in a relationship with. Try and base it on your OC's romantic interests opposed to their personality, and know that you may not get your first pick. I will update this chapter until all of the OC spots are filled, and all of the couples created. Once that is done, I will start the story.

6/4/11 A/N: I now have all of the OC's so all I need are the opinion PM's, so once I get those, I can start. Please know that it may take awhile to update this story as it gets later and later into it, as it will become much more complex, and will require lots of time and words, so please try and bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own OC's that I clearly say I don't own.

* * *

><p><span>Girls<span> (8)

Laelia Jones: **Dance for the Moon**

*****Sparky Mizugoruo: **Sparky KJHSU**

Daisy Hart: **Daisy Pearl**

Samantha Riverdale: **CoffeeTarts**

Leona Littlewoods: **That's the way I roll**

Kathrina Fisher: **Hopjesvla**

Aleu Storme: **WolfehUmbreonWarrior**

Lilith Parker: **xXnarutarded101Xx**

Boys (8)

Carter Xavier James: **A Half Empty Glass**

Mackenzie Jordan:** One-wheel-wonder**

Dale Sledge:** Amelia Bright**

Christian May: **ThePhoenixRising1**

Francis Garcia: **SlashtheSceptile**

*Lancelot Vincent: **Lancelot-Albion**

Daniel Summers: **sportygirl157**

Kios Smith: **LostSoul**

***Remainder of info below, some info in reviews**

Love:A guy who is funny,sweet,caring,an amazing cook,great battler,excellent with Pokémon,and poetic and romantic(I doubt there's an OC like that, but whoever's anything like that will do)

Friends:She can be friends with anyone because she's really nice and always finds something good about them,no matter what others may say about him/her

Studying:Trainer

Team:

Mark the Swampert(M-Surf,Hydro Cannon,Earthquake,Rock Smash) Her very first and strongest Poké,obedient,loving,and protective of Sparky.

Verana the Servine(F-Tackle,Leaf Blade,Vine Whip,Slam)A bit cocky and NEVER gives battles and challenges,especially with Pokémon bigger and she's ready for a battle or challenge,she'll slam her tail on the ground.

Shadow the Gengar(M-Shadow Ball,Dark Pulse,Hypnosis,Dream Eater)Difficult to handle and control at ,mischeivous,and loves scaring others,even Sparky and the team.

Trixie the Ninetails(F-Fire Blast,Iron Tail,Ominous Wind,Quick Attack)Very smart and gentle,loving and watchful mother of the stays calm,no matter what the situation is.

Sonya the Shiny Yamna(F-Air Slash,Steel Wing,Ominous Wind,Swift)Extremely hyper and can't keep still for a minute,unless there's a storm or another Pokémon uses Thunderbolt or Thunder near her(she's afraid of storms).Eats any and everything she can.

Amelia the Shinx(F-Spark,Iron Tail,Bite,Tackle)A baby who just recently hatched from an shy,quiet,and a tendency to acidentally shock others.

Partner:Mark

Clothing:Short,short-sleeved purple dress,blue unzipped hoodie,black fingerless gloves,slightly torned jeans,white/blue hot days she'll tie the hoodie around her waist.

Winter:A light green peetcoat(did I spell that right?)that reaches her ankles,black fur boots,gloves,blue scarf,red hat with a pink poofball on top.

Swim:Blue bikini with orange skirt

Sleep:Blue short-sleeved night shirt that reaches her knees and Mudkip slippers.

Accessories:A necklace with Mark's Pokéball on it that she ALWAYS has on.

Hobbies:Singing,lisrening to her Ipod,drawing(carries a notebook with two Mudkip playing in the water on the cover),playing with Pokémon,reading,and battling

Formal:Sparkly dark blue gown that covers her feet with only the right sleeve,which is arm-length,dangling earrings made up of small diamond-shape sky blue topazes to form a bigger diamond,dark blue elbow-length gloves,black sparkly flats decorated with a few sapphire jem stones,and wavy hair that isn't in a ponytail.

Coordinator Dress:Pale pink dress that reaches her knees with long sleeves and bare shoulders,white ankle boots,and a sky blue bow tied in her hair.

* * *

><p>Name: Lancelot Vincent.<p>

Nickname or Nicknames: Lance for short.

Age: 16.

Appearance: 5'8, 140lbs, brown eyes and hair. Physically fit. Slightly spiky hair with blond ends. Slightly tanned skin. He doesn't look intimidating and may look weak at first glance, when people bother him, they learn otherwise.

Hometown: Petalburg City, Hoenn.

Personality: Most of the time will mind his own business only talking when spoken to. He doesn't believe in luck, all there is to him is strategy and skill. He's also a smooth talker who can talk his way out of almost any situation. Having grown up in a city with a Gym he spend most of his time there, learning stuff here and there. He's proficient in Krav Maga which is a combination of boxing punches, Karate kicks and knees, Greco-Roman wrestling, some Brazilian Jin-jitsu, Jiu-jutsu and most importantly "bursting" adapted from Wing Chun. Once people get to know him, they will notice that he loves being sarcastic.

Likes and Dislikes: Dislikes metal, rock, all sports save soccer. Favorite food is beef and chicken, will eat almost every vegetable and fruit. absolutely despises traitors and people who change to other teams. He also despises drug addicts and drunks. His favorite music is epic opera music like requiem for a tower and the like, techno and one or two rock songs. He likes strong Pokemon and hates what he calls "pet" Pokemon. He likes watching other people battle so when he battles them, he already knows what are their moves and strategies. If he sees an above average trainer he will try to find a way to neutralize his opponents moves and battle style.

Important Events: He had a pretty normal life, one day he saw a couple of kids searching for Pokemon near his city. Having nothing better to do, he decided to follow them. He lost them but a couple minutes later he found them beating a small weakened Ralts. They were angry it beat all of their Pokemon and decided to "teach it a lesson". This enraged him and went to stop them, once they saw him they run off, Lance quickly picked the beat up Ralts and speed towards the Pokemon Center. The Ralts spend a week in the center. In the meantime Lance found the perpetrators and beat them up pretty bad. When the Ralts got out of the center, it was grateful and started following Lance everywhere, they grow close. When Lance started his own Pokemon journey, he officially caught Ralts.

His next major event was when he was in Sootopolis City, there he witnessed the battle between Kyogre and Groudon. It was an epic battle that ended when Rayquaza arrived. He was deeply impress by the powerful trio. As all of them retreated to their own places of residence, Lance decided to follow Kyogre as he thought it to be the most powerful of all three. When he made sure that they were alone he challenged the water legendary to a battle. The battle lasted a couple of hours. Without a doubt that battle was the hardest Lance ever fought. He was lucky that Kyogre was wounded and weakened by his battle with Groudon. It still took all six of his Pokemon, revives, potions and full heals to defeat it and finally capture it. The only down side is that people now consider him an opportunist by taking advantage of already weakened Pokemon.

Family:

Father: Lancelot Vincent (40)  
>Mother: Marianne Vincent (38)<br>Sister: Guinevere Vincent (12)

Romantic Interests: He likes pretty and beautiful girls like any other male, he likes girls that are younger than him as he would feel awkward if his girlfriend was older. Caring girls but who are also smart and are willing to become stronger with him. I see there are a lot of girls, you can pair him with whoever you think he looks the best.

Friends: Anyone who bothers enough to actually try to befriend him. People who won't mind his sarcasm and have any interest in anything he likes.

What will you be studying at school?: Trainer.

Team of Pokemon: Lance has had a lot of Pokemon during his journey but these are the ones he currently carries.

Bella (Gardevoir): She was the first Pokemon he ever caught. She will obey and follow lance without any doubt, she acts all cool in a battle to enrage her opponents. Will use calm mind to boost all her attributes and teleport to avoid damage.  
>Moves: Psychic, Calm Mind, Teleport, Hypnosis.<p>

Ada (Ninjask): She was raised from a Nincada and constantly train its speed. No Pokemon alive can surpass her speed as the Ninjask are considered to be the fastest Pokemon to date. Using her speed, she can avoid any damage without breaking a sweat.  
>Moves: Screech, Swords Dance, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact.<p>

Cobalt (Metagross) : Given to him by Steve Stone. Extremely wise with unmatched intelligence due to his four brains. He can be very vicious and aggressive. It has the highest defense out of all of lance's Pokemon.  
>Moves: Iron Defense, Psychic, Meteor Mash, Hyper Beam.<p>

Leviathan (Kyogre): First legendary he ever caught and the most powerful. It is the Pokemon with the highest stamina in Lance party. Will summon violent storms if the battle is near the ocean.  
>Moves: Calm mind, Sheer Cold, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam.<p>

Hydra (Hydreigon): this Pokemon is the one that gives Lance the most problems, it tends to attack anything that looks like a foe. will eat anything. primary use for transportation.  
>Moves: Dragon Breath, Dragon Rush, Outrage, Dragon Pulse.<p>

Dagonet (Arcanine): He's calm most of the time, he always tries to finish the battle as soon as it can.  
>Moves: Giga Impact, Fire Blast, Extreme Speed, Hyper Beam.<p>

Partner: Gardevoir or Ninjask, the first one because she was his first and closest Pokemon and the other because of her unmatchable speed. Lance rarely uses his legendaries, only using them in dire situations.

Clothing: A black V-neck shirt, black Adidas samba shoes and gray cargo shorts.

Winter Clothes: A black military coat, black alpine pants, navy blue long sleeved shirt, blue scarf and same Adidas shoes or snow boots.

Swim Wear: Black swimming trunks.

Sleep Wear: A black and white boxers and a blue t-shirt.

Accessories: A half&half Sapphire and Emerald necklace with family picture inside, white headphones and a black Ipad with a black protector.

Hobbies: Playing soccer and training with his Pokemon. Likes to see powerful trainers battle.

Formal Wear: Two piece black suit, white dress shirt, blue tie and matching shoes.

Coordinator Dresses/Suits: Same as formal.


End file.
